Grande Vista
by Nonnahs
Summary: Zelda is the daughter of a successful investor. Just as the summer is begining, he decides to take her on a cruise around the world. And, one more thing. Zelda hates boats, or anything to do with boating. Food Fights, Drama and Love Triangles ensue!
1. Fantastic, just peachy

**Alternate Universe fic...Zelda is the daughter of a millionare investor. One day, just as the summer is begining, he decides to take her on a cruise. But this isn't just any cruise. It's a cruise around the world. And, one more thing. Zelda hates boats, or anything to do with boating. **

**This, amazingly as it sounds, was inspired by a cruise commercial. Please read it, I think it's really good...like, it's not poopy. I've also written the next two chapters to it too, so don't worry about waiting for updates. :)**

**Read and Review! Enjoy. LxZ for life. **( I have a good pairing in store for Malon, don't worry shippers :) )

**

* * *

**

"You're so lucky," My best friend, Marin, exclaimed to me over the phone, "To be able to go on a cruise like that! I've heard that only the most elite families in Hyrule were able to get tickets to the _GrandeVista_ tour."

Fantastic, I know...not.

I totally didn't want to go. I did not want to go on a cruise, I did not want to sit, for goddess' knows how long...on a boat.

"I soo totally wish I could come! You're so lucky, Zel" Marin was completely more excited than I was. I was almost wishing that she was being forced on this trip instead of me.

"Yes. Very lucky.." I said sarcastically before sighing. We were in the car, stuck in Beltway Traffic on the way to the harbor. "I don't even know how long this...this...'vacation' is! This is a complete waste of my summer and I really want to go home and just read my books and I don't want to be on a boat," I rambled on and on. Complaining seemed to be the only way I could entertain myself at the moment, anyway.

"Oh, poor Zellie. Without her library and books at her fingertips she's a zombie...completely drained of intellect. Get real, Zelda. Please, come on. You're on this amazingly upper-class **HOTEL-ON-BOAT **and all you can think about is your books." Marin was laughing at me, by now. "Zelda, it's not like anyone will know you, or recognize you."

Which was what I totally wanted.

But nooooo, my father, William Jonathan Hans Harkinian Esquire III, the most notable investor of his time in all of Hyrule. Anyone who looked at the cover of the nationally respected_ Hurdle Avenue Journal_ knew that he, nor his money, were forces to be reckoned with.

Psh, not that anyone would.

I'd been on vacationing things before. None of them were like this, though. I just learned about all of this this morning. Grand, isn't it? I know. I was just **thrilled** when I found out. Not. I had a complete spaz attack in the middle of my dad's business meeting which was where he took the time to announce we were going on a cruise. Not just any cruise, but a cruise around the world.

This was just fantastic. Peachy. My life could honestly **NOT** get any better right now.

Well, I mean, yeah, it could. I could jump off a bridge. I simply do not want to go on this boat!

"...so maybe you'll meet him in the pool or something and...Zel? Are you even listening to me!"

Oh no...not good. I'd left her hanging too long. "Uh, yeah, Marin...I'm here. Do you have any idea how long this thing actually IS?"

"...Wait, you mean, you didn't know?"

"I knew that it was "around the world". That's...about it."

"Oh jeez...Zel, it's...two and a half months."

My jaw flew to the ground. Two and a half months. On a boat. In the ocean. With my dad.

This was not good. At all. I should shoot myself immediately.

Marin continued to try and point out the postives. Like, how I would meet a handsome guy. Right. Like any of the famous rich people on this boat have hot sons for kids. I mean, honestly. I've probably met them all before, too. Like, there was this one time Zit-faced Mido from the City of Kokiri cornered me in an empty hall during my sixteenth birthday party and tried to kiss me. Thank god for Marin and her karate moves or I would have just died there.

And, sadly to say, he was probably the cutest boy there out of all the sons of the friends of my father.

Mental note: never forgive my father for this mess.

Thank goddesses we both have our own cars. If he was listening to me complain, he'd reprimand and lecture me until he found something more interesting to discuss...like money.

We were coming into a Emergency Calls Only zone. I could hear the static on my phone as Marin was cut short of her raving of the delicacies of the cruise and the amazing spa treatments they have.

We were finally off the beltway and no more than twenty minutes from the harbor. I was just wishing for the car to break down...or ANYTHING that would delay us bording...and then maybe I wouldn't have to go.

My mind wandered farther down that path as I fantasized and day dreamed about what I would do if dad was gone for two and a half months. It seemed to please me...I guess it was my only source of Entertainment, for now, atleast.

But my logical side of my brain tugged at me. Father, being the most influential man the stock exchange has ever seen would never let them leave dock without my attendance being noted on board. Man, that sucks.

Did I mention that I really did NOT want to go?

Just checking. I just wanted to make sure that we're all on the same page.

A cruise...with rich snobby people...for two months. This is definitely not my day.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? R&R! **

**Shannon loves you 3 **


	2. This place looks like PokeMon

**Here's the second chapter, on time like I promised. Thanks for everyone's support! Please Read and Review!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chap Two**

We arrived a_ little_ later than expected. Yeah, the traffic was that bad. But, it's okay. It kept me slightly hopeful that the boat would leave dock on it's own command. I wish I had magical powers to make it do that. That would be fun.

However, that never happened and I was, unfortunately stuck boarding the boat.

Lianus, my driver, seemed impressed by the size of the boat. I kept my head low, and avoided even noticing the site of the gigantic over-sized cruiser.

Lianus laughed at me. "You're priceless, child." he commented. "You'll have a great time. You barely know what's in store for you."

Was he listening to Marin and my conversation? He seemed a bit...I dunno. Maybe it was just me. How did he know that I didn't know what was in store for me?

...Well, yeah, just a few minutes ago I didn't even know how long the trip was.

Something tugged inside me that I was over-assuming too much and I needed to chill. Yeah, maybe I should chill.

Maybe.

I saw my father then. He was standing there with this large fake smile plastered onto his face, as if to tell me 'Where the hell were you and why didn't you call me?'

Yeah, I was in trouble.

"Zelda, I tried calling you atleast four times and you didn't answer any of those! Do you know how long we've delayed the leave of the boat? Atleast an hour!" He commented harshly once we had both made our way to our rooms.

I didn't even bother to respond. Normally I would have, but I honestly didn't want to have the trip start off on a worse note than intended.

He, apparently, was completely oblivious to this move I had just made and continued to speak about my tardiness.

"...furthermore, it's unlady-like to not answer the telephone when I call. I don't care who you're talking to or what their name is."

His head was growing bigger by the second. I really wished I had already been thrown off the bridge I was talking about earlier.

Lianus was definitely wrong. I'm not having a great time. My father is completely off his wazoo and I'm stuck on a boat for the next two and a half months. Oh yeah, this is a swell adventure I'm having. Why not add some sages and wizards to make it all the more exciting?

I smiled as I thought of this. My father didn't seem to notice as he continued to rant about...well, who knows what.

Then, he told me he was going to enjoy time with this colleagues and subsequently left.

I surveyed our room. It was, well, pleasant, I guess you could say. It had an amazing view from the window (not that I cared because I still hate this boat). It was a nice shade of pink. He told me that his room was down the hall and that this was where I was to be staying. The dresser was a bright white with a cute heart-shape lamp on top and to even had my own desk to...well, write, I guess.

I dumped my duffle bag out onto my bag. I swore angrly to myself, wondering why in the hell I didn't pack more clothes. I had only packed a weeks worth of clothes. A ten week cruise with one week's worth of clothes? No way. This wasn't going to cut it.

I wonder if they had a clothing store. They must have. I'll have to explore later.

This is ridiculous.

I hate this boat.

I pulled out my dEku music player and listened to it as a I put away my clothes into my drawers. I pondered about what I was going to wear. I had to make a good first impression. It gave me right to be a bitch for the rest of the trip, didn't it?

Well, I assumed so. Anyway, I changed into a slick pair of tight jeans and a white tank top. Clipping my watch onto my wrist and slinging my purse over my shoulder, I exited the room. My dEku was packed in my purse, along with my cellphone and my Card Key.

Oh, I didn't mention that our rooms have card keys? The _GrandeVista_ has a big thing about security for it's guests. It's like...a Key...but it looks like a credit card. Basically no one else but the Key Holder can get into the room. Kapeesh? Yeah, I don't really get it either, so...don't feel weird.

Yet another reason to hate this place. Rargh.

This place was weird. It reminded me alot of PokeMon. Pokemon? Yeah. Remember, the cruise in Vermillion City? Well, it was sorta like that. Except...no one here is attacking you with fish. Oh, and this is a lot fancier than nice 2D graphics.

So, while I was in my PokeMon fantasies, I must have ran into someone. I don't remember exactly what happened next. All I remember seeing was a flash of strawberry-blonde hair before my face collided with the floor.

So much for first impressions.

* * *

**Review, Review:)**  



	3. My nose hurts

**Hopin' you're enjoying the story thus far :) Thanks to everyone who left a review for the previous chapters! You give me encouragement to continue. **I loves you**Don't forget to R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

My nose hurt.

I touched it. I was bleeding. This was so not cool. My lip stung. Ouch.

I rolled over, noticing that someone's knees were under mine. Immediately I looked up and saw that I had ran into a famous model from the Hylian Modeling Company.

Oh, goddesses...why do you hate me so?

I quickly jumped to my feet and dusted off my knees. "I'm...so sorry. I didn't see you...I didn't mean to knock you down." I offered my hand to the woman before me but she slapped my hand away.

"You digust me. You're so indecent. Watch where you're going!" She fiercely said as she came to her feet. "You inconsiderate being."

Oh, yeah. So I'm a digusting, inconsiderate, "indecent" being. According to her, I'm not even a woman. Who the hell did SHE think she was. If only I could give her a piece of my mind. Ohhh, I oughta...

But instead, being the genius I am, I said

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Zelda Harkinian. I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are you new to this whole rich-people shindig?" I said, trying to make small-talk. She was my age, I could tell. But she seemed so...so much more sophisticated than I was.

"Excuse me?" was all she could say as she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Hey...You've got a cut on your nose. We should go see the doctor." I said, gentley taking her arm. Not like I knew where the hell I was going, anyway.

She slapped my arm away. "Don't touch me," she said. "Where is the doctor?"

I wish I could have told her. Right then I felt completely helpless and, my nose hurt. A lot. Oh, my lip did too.

This trip was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"I don't know.." was all I could conjour up to say. "But maybe we can go look for him together...Actually, I have some bandaids and disinfectant in my room and we can use tha--"

"I will not use such products on my delicate face! Especially those from you."

Ouch. I felt burned. I was getting a little ticked with this girl...but, I guess I should try as hard as I can to make friends with her. I mean, she's the only girl I've talked to all day besides Marin. The girl barely had a scratch on her nose.

"Okay, then, I'll accompany you and we'll look for the doctor together...what's your name again?"

"It's Malon Taydal." She said curtly as we walked side by side in silence. I had heard that name before...Taydal...It's familiar. Why, though? I mean, yeah, she's a famous model but...there's definitely more to the story than that. There has to be.

Well, I'd gotten her to tell me her name, this was great. I made my first friend. Except, she kinda hated me right now...but that was okay.

I reached into my purse and pulled out Kleenex and dried the blood from my lip and nose. I offered her one but she declined, commenting that there was more germs on the Kleenex than that already had entered her cut. I retorted that I had just opened the case but she didn't seem to want to argue over the fact of who was wrong or not.

I wish I knew where I was going. My sense of direction absolutely sucks.

Malon and I continued to make our way down the halls until we made our way to the deck. '_This was good_', I thought. The closer we were to the deck, the closer we would be to people and we could find the doctor.

Why we were doing this? I have no clue. I think Malon has a bloody finger. I didn't get a chance to see.

After about ten minutes of searching and gaining valuable knowledge where everything was located on the boat, Malon and I found the doctors office.

And, though I couldn't see his face, the nurses were squawking that the doctor is a drop dead sexy **HUNK**.

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be that bad after all, like Lianus had said.

Oh, but my lip and nose were still killing me. Malon pretty much hated me and I was completely lost on this big ship.

It couldn't get any better than this.

Not.

* * *

**Review, please :) Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend! (Jan 28th-29th) I'm going on a vacation to California from February 10th to the 17th. I'll be bringing my labtop but the chances of internet are small, depending on where we're staying. I'll work on the story while I'm out, so don't worry about lack of updates because they'll come full throttle when I get back!**

** REVIEW! NOW!**

**Love,**

** Shannon  
**


	4. Oh god, it's a hott doctor

**I'm on a roll, right now! Like I promised, there's a new chapter to our story! You'll be surprised. I plan to deal in a MAJOR love triangle. This chapter is long(er) than the other ones, uhm...it's earlier than I last stated...I'm working on Chapter Five right now and decided to post this one since everyone's been so kind and patient!**

** Don't forget to Review :) (yes, i've become a review-whore)**

**

* * *

**

**Chap Four**

A nurse in the office politely asked us to sit down and fill out minor injury forms while we waited for the doctor to be finished with his work.

Malon sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. It was a bright reddish color, I guess it matched her fiery red temper. Her eyes, in contrast, were a deep dark blue. Sorta like mine, I guess you could say.

Malon was called back first to a secondary room by another nurse to be treated. I, on the other hand, was immediately rushed to the doctors room. I wonder if that was because they noticed who I was. I shrugged it off and glanced up at the doctors face.

He arched his eyebrow and shifted his weight to one side the minute he saw my injuries. I had looked at myself in the mirror earlier as Malon and I were wandering around to find the doctors office. I looked like I had been punched in the face. Malon looked completely fine.

Ouch...my nose hurt.

The doctor turned around as I stared at the floor. He was, well, gorgeous, I guess you could say. He had beautiful blonde locks of hair but...what striked me as peculiar was that he was wearing red eye contacts...Atleast, I hoped they were contacts...

He didn't say much. He just dabbed at my nose with disinfectant and wet paper towels.

"So...what happened? Have a little too much to drink this early?"

...WHAT? "Excuse me?" I replied, confused. "I don't...I mean, uh, no. That's not what happened!" I could feel my cheeks warming up as my face flushed.

"Oh, I see.." He smiled, apparently amused at my fustration. He continued to clean my nose until it finally stopped bleeding. He moved to my lip and begun clean it. I winced in pain and shut my mouth tight, not allowing him to finish.

"Oh, I'm sorry...did that hurt you?"

OUCH. Yes it DID.

"No. I was just surprised." I'm such a liar. "So, doctor...Am I cured?"

He smiled once again, I felt like melting right there into a pile of goo. "Yes. Be more careful from now on!" He chuckled as I stood up and turned to leave.

"Don't worry, I will." I called over my shoulder as I made my way back to the waiting room. I figured I might as well wait for Malon to be finished with her treatment.

I sat there for ten minutes fiddling with my shirt before a nurse asked me if I needed any assistance. I asked her if Malon had been treated. "She's been gone for almost twenty minutes, my dear."

She left, without me? Greeaaaat. Now I'm stuck here, I have no idea how to get back to my room, my injuries _still_ hurt. I'm completely lost. I hate this boat.

I felt like crying right there. This was going to be the absolute worst trip of my life.

I started digging through my purse. For what, I didn't know. My cellphone? No...like there was a cell tower anywhere around here. In the middle of the ocean. My Key Card? What for? If I couldn't find my room then...

Then it hit me.

Hell, I'm on a boat with a **weeks** worth of clothes. Why not go shopping?

Then again...I have no idea where the clothes shop would be. I thought that maybe the doctor would know so I knocked on his door, patiently waiting for a response.

"Come in?" he called from behind the door.

I walked in, this time I took a glance at the room. He had books upon books in his study. He must have liked to read...so, we have a common interest! Right? Yeah! I like reading too!

I cheerfully waved to him as he looked up from his book. He smiled, "What have we here? Did you hurt yourself on the way out?"

I furrowed my brow. "No! I'm not that clumsy!" I shouted in my defense. He seemed completely amused by my overreaction. "What do you need now?"

"Erm...well.." What did I need? I didn't...know. Darnit. Uhm...quick, think of something. "What's your name?" ...What the hell kind of question is _that_?

"My name? Oh, it's...It's Shiek." He replied, closing his book and putting it in a drawer behind his desk.

"Oh...Shiek...You don't seem too busy right now. Could you...I mean, would you please assist me?"

He arched an eyebrow, I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about or what I needed.

"I, uhm, well, this is my first time on this...cruise. I'm...lost and...I need to go clothes shopping on the way...can you please direct me?"

Woah, I was speaking really politely. Thank goodness for those edicate classes I went to after school.

He was puzzled for a minute and then smiled. "Of course. Lets get going!"

I could feel both my eyebrows raise, completely unexpecting him to agree to guiding me on the boat. I felt selfish because he wouldn't be around to treat the ill...but still, the boat hadn't gotten that far so really...who was hurting right now?

The feeling of childish giddiness swept over me as he took my hand and we walked out.

Now, though I'm rich, this is a first for me. A handsome doctor, an intelligent man holding my hand! I...I mean, well...Hell. I'm a ridiculously tall skinny girl with random blonde hair everywhere. Is that supposed to be attractive?

Apparently not, since Malon was shorter and prettier than I was. Atleast, that's what I thought, anyway.

I shrugged it off. He's just...showing me around, right? It's only natural for him to hold my hand...so...so we don't get lost! Right?

...I hoped so.

* * *

**Teehee. Sheik and Zelda are going out for a little adventure! Craziness and insanity (aren't they both the same?) await us in the next chapter, which should probably be done tonight/tomorrow and posted in the future. Please review and **HUGE **thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. :) You make me happy!**

**Love yas :)**

**Shannonz **


	5. Clothing Store Mayhem

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was waiting for the right sugar-high to bother to write this chapter. I needed the attention-span worthy of a decent chapter for you all and, hell, this is the longest chapter for this story so far! 1600 words :) You guys deserve it, though. You're awesome readers/reviewers.  
**

**I wrote this chapter in California (2/14-15) I felt sick on the 14th while I was writing this and I was writing this on a labtop. I may have missed a few errors. Sorry about that.**

**Also, this chapter focuses on the characters Shiek and Zelda. Malon and Link will be heading around the corner soon enough :) Enjoy! Read and Review :) **

* * *

I was simply giddy.

Giddy, Giddy, Giddy! Really!

This...this hott guy was holding my hand as we walked on our way to the clothing store. I wasn't even paying any attention to where we were going anyway. Staring at his face was good enough to me. I bet that all tourists probably think we're a couple!

Then I noticed Shiek tugged my hand and then gave me a funny look.

Am I embarassed? Definitely. Unbelieveably so.

But...I was also on a very energetic high now. I wonder if it was because of Shiek or because we had just reached the clothing shop. I couldn't tell. I was feeling silly and spontaneous. A sharp contrast to my iffy, pessimistic mood from before.

I shook my hand free and dashed into the store. Shiek stood there at the door and when I noticed he wasn't behind me, I ran back to grab him.

"I'm not...coming in here." He said to me, eyeing the cashier.

"Oh, pretty please? I need a guys opinion on what clothes look good. Come on! Please?" My lower lip protruded, I knew I looked like an immature kid.

His eyes glanced to me and then to the ceiling in thought. "Alright. But you owe me an ice cream afterwards."

I was completely dumbfounded. The guy liked ice cream too?

Well...most...people do. I am so...bleh. I don't even know what I am.

I grasped his hand and dragged him into the store. First I went into the pants section. We had...well, questionable difficulties.

"Get out of the rack, Shiek!" I yelled as he poked his head up from a circle of pants.

"What's wrong, Zelda? You don't like the pants look?"

"Shiek..." I blushed. He's so...spontaneous. I can barely keep up with him! "...No. You're...How old are you?"

"What does THAT have to do with anything? I'm nineteen, but even I know how to enjoy myself. Come on, Zelda. Get in!"

"...No."

"No? Zeldaaaaaaaa..."

"Shieeeeeeeeek. No."

He looked genuinely disappointed. Gah. Unbelieveable.

So...I did what I had to do.

I jumped in the clothes rack with him.

I was quite snug, considering I had to share it with a 6 foot baffoon.

But he was a handsome baffoon.

I've never actually...done this before in public. I feel...well, different, I guess. I mean, it can't hurt, right?

But I have heard this being done before in those...what do you call 'em...WalMart? Yeah! WalMart has people who pretend to be clothes. Atleast, I read that in an email once. I need a life. Really. I do.

I closed my eyes for a second. Maybe this boat wasn't going to be so bad. With Shiek to brighten my day, this won't be as bad as I thought it would. Maybe Lianus was right?

I opened my eyes. On second thought, maybe all that stuff I said was wrong. Shiek...was gone!

I jumped to my feet and hit my head on a metal bar on the top of the circular rack. Why it was there, obstructing the path of my head, I did not know. All I knew that Shiek was gone and that my head was in pain.

I clutched my head with my hands as I sat back down and crawled out from under the pants rack. This was so not fair. Shiek promised he'd stay. Where did he go?

I stood up from my knees and looked around the store. He was gone. I couldn't believe it. Why?

Insecurity and panic ran through my mind. And my head hurt too. He promised he'd help me shop. Why would he do this?

I wanted to cry again. I was once again left alone, well, more like ditched, on this big boat and my head hurt like hell. This was fantastic.

Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Whipping around immediately to see who it was, Shiek held his hands and took mine into them. "Was Zellie scared?" All I could do was nod...Then I launched into a full question assault.

"Where were you? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why did you bring me into the clothing rack into the first place? You're not gonna leave again, right?"

Eh. I could tell I was being clingy. That wasn't good, I knew, but...I couldn't help it.

"Geez, Zellie. I go to take a piss and you freak out." He said, laughter in his eyes as he innocently smiled toward me.

I could feel my cheeks burn red with embarassment. "Yeah..well, I..." was all I could manage to get out before I pulled my hands away from his.

"Now, Shiek, you promised you'd help me shop. Quit stalling!" I mustered as an attempt to change the topic.

"I did, didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, well, get shopping...I'll be here hiding in the circle of pants."

"Shiek! No!" I tugged his shoulder as he immediately tried to dive right into the clothing rack. "You have to help me pick out clothes, Mister."

I didn't know it, but it looked like I had known Shiek for ages even though I only met him today. Weird how I connected so closely with him, right?

Well, whatever. I had a psycho loony on my hands. Well...maybe not "psycho" but...he's a pretty silly guy. But, I can't complain. Rather silly than stuffy.

OW. My head hurt again. This is ridiculous. Ow. Ow. OW. I poked the bump on my head while Shiek wandered around in the bra and panties section. _Men_. I sighed and threw up my hands and ran into the shirts and shorts department, picking out pretty much every cute thing I could find. I found a bunch of cute outfits. I knew I shouldn't buy too much because I wouldn't be able to bring it all with me once I got off the boat. No luggage space, you know?

So anyway, after grabbing about...fifteen shirts and twelve pairs of pants and shorts alike, I ran to find Shiek. I found him fiddling with a bra which...was sitting on his head? Don't ask because I won't either.

"Shiek, Shiek! I'm done! Now you have to help me figure out which are the best!" I tugged his shoulder and dragged him to the dressing rooms.

He didn't put off an excited look or mood, but something inside me told me he was eager to sit and watch me change. Maybe it was this self-esteem boost I've been on recently.

I ran into the dressing room with all my clothes I had picked out while he leaned against the wall on the outside of the dressing room. I had to say, the dressing rooms were pretty decorative. They were a bright orange color with a detailed sunset over the ocean water on the walls.

I put on a sleek tanktop with a nice skirt with rhinestone designs in the seams. I spun around a few times before leaving the dressing room to show Shiek.

"Very nice." He clapped as I blushed and dashed back into the dressing room. I was acting like a little pre-teen.

After another two changes, I started up conversation with him. He seemed interested, well...I don't know how he felt, I couldn't really see him. I asked him how he got into the profession of being a doctor.

It took him a minute to respond, I could hear some hesitation in his voice for a moment before he gave me his reason.

"I just...I want to be the one who can make the pain go away. Making people happy and making them feel better was and always has been my main goal in being a doctor."

I was blown away by this response. I totally didn't expect it. When I first met him, he seemed as though he was more into his books than anything else.

"So how did you land this job as the Cruise Doctor?"

Again, he paused before replying. "I...I work for LeafGreen Enterprises. They own this boat. I was referred in by my friend, the Captain."

LeafGreen...That sounded extremely familiar. They must have dealings with my father. I'll ask him later.

"Oh...that's interesting."

"Not really. I'd rather be in some remote village helping sick people than on this rich-snob cruise."

I opened the door to look at him, only to see him staring right back at me. I couldn't find any words to match what he just said.

"Let's go get your ice cream," was all I could say.

A bright smile grew on his face as he stood up and walked me to the register where I purchased my clothes. Not once did he ask why I needed to buy this huge amount of clothes. Maybe he didn't care. Oh well.

And we were off to the Ice Cream store.

* * *

**Happy ending to chapter five! Yay! Next chapter will be up within a week or so. :) Review, please!**

**Love,  
Shannon **


	6. Food Fights and Ice Cream!

I looked around deck, searching for the ice cream store while Shiek lugged my huge bags of clothes around. What a gentleman.

He complained the whole time about it, though. "Why do I have to carry this?" and "Zelda, these are heavyyyy"

I kept on walking, looking around for the ice cream store when it occured to me that maybe Shiek knew where it was. Of course he would. It's Shiek, he works here!

"Shiek, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Nope."

"...No?"

"No."

Oh jeez. I was lost, again. Why does this always happen to me? Is there, like, a map for these things?

I threw up my hands in fustration. This was getting more ridiculous by the minute.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and didn't even bother to turn around. I knew it was Shiek trying to get my attention so I didn't bother to look at him. Instead, I complained. "You're such an idiot. How do you not know where we're going?" I spun around, not to find Shiek, but instead I found Malon.

Malon Taydal. The girl who ditched me at Shiek's office.

"Oh, Hi, Zelda!" She said, courteously. "Who's your friend?" Pointing to Shiek who was busy trying to balance all my shopping bags.

"Oh, Uhm, that's...Shiek." I, oh-so intelligently, replied. Was it me or did it seem like she had a multiple personality disorder?

"Oh, I see." She smiled sweetly toward him, but I don't think he noticed since he was so busy fiddiling with the bags. "I'm sorry I left you earlier at the doctors office. I...had business to attend to. Would you mind if I...tagged along with you?"

Dost my ears decieve me? Did Malon actually apologize sincerly?

I saw her eyeing up Shiek as he juggled my shopping bags. I wonder if she thinks he's a cutie?

I shrugged and then smiled. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. And maybe she knows where the hell she's going. "Sure, why not? We're heading to get ice cream. Any clue where that is?" I pondered this after I asked it. Why would a super thin, beautiful model know where the ice cream would be?

"Of course! In the main dining hall there's some. There's a store but it's on the other side of the boat." She winked and then I caught her getting another eyefull of Shiek before we all started heading toward the dining hall.

Shiek trailed behind, I started to feel bad because I forced him to carry all of my things. I thought about stopping by at my room to drop them off but I wasn't sure where it was and it might just cause more stress.

We approached the dining hall. I could hear voices coming from inside as I came closer to the door. Malon surged right past me and flung the door open. Inside was a gigantic room filled with many circular dining tables to the right and long rectangular food tables to the left. Malon rushed us in, I could tell she wanted to hurry up and get the damn ice cream.

So that's what we did. I found a table as quickly as I could and told Shiek to leave the bags here while he picked out an ice cream for himself. He immediately agreed and ran off with Malon to find the ice cream stall. Minutes later, I saw Malon trail back toward me with an ice cream cone of her own, followed by another man I hadn't seen before.

"Welcome back, Malon. Who's this?" I asked, pointing at her buddy behind her. My mouth dropped as I looked to him. He had his hand wrapped over Malon. This guy had beautiful blonde locks like Shiek but this man had cerulean pools for eyes. His face was perfectly shaped along with his body too, from what I could see. He was simply magnificent.

"Oh, him? This is Link. Link, Zelda. Zelda, Link."

I nodded as he reached out to shake my hand. "The pleasure is mine, Zelda."

I couldn't help but melt like butter at the sound of his voice.

I figured that I looked like an idiot. I barely noticed Shiek return until I noticed a freezing blob of icecream perpetrated my mouth. It took me a minute to realize it. But when I had major brain freeze, I knew immediatly that this was Shiek's fault. I jumped up from my chair as ice cream dribbled down the corners of my mouth.

"SHIEEEEEEEEEEK!" I screamed outloud as best I could as I slowly tried to consume this blob of ice cream. "You'll pay for this mister!"

I snatched Malon's ice cream cone and threw it in Shiek's direction as he began to run from the table. You can guess where this is going, can't you?

I missed. It landed on Mido, that pain in the ass from my sweet sixteenth. Yes. It landed right on top of his head. Was I screwed? Definitely.

Mido, in his shock, jumped from his chair and stared around the room. Taking the opportunity, I ducked under the table. Apparently, Shiek didn't notice because he went to throw an Ice Cream in my direction and it slammed into Malon's hair.

Was she pleased? No. She shrieked and threw a stool in Shiek's direction and...this began an all out food fight.

You probably think I'm kidding. What the heck are all these rich people doing, food-fighting, on this boat? Malon, I noticed, joined me under the table. She was crying, I think. She has ice cream in her perfectly combed super-model hair. I wonder if she thought it wouldn't come out.

Then I heard it.

"**ZELDA!**"

CrapCrapCrap. That voice belonged to my father. I knew it. I was panicking now. I looked to Malon. She looked as though she was crying and, if I saw my father, I knew I would be too. I had to get her out of here before things got worse. "Malon, we've gotta get out of here. I have shampoo in my room. Come on, let's go!" Thinking fast, I grabbed her arm. I didn't really give her a choice but she seemed to give in anyway.

Out from under the table, we crawled toward the door, ducking behind tables we passed by. I heard my name once more. But, this time it wasn't my Father. It was...Link?

"Zelda..Malon! Come here." He whispered gently. He was hiding under a different table. Though this amused me, I was still fearful of the wrath my father would ensue. However, Malon and I ducked under the table to join him.

"Zelda! Where are you? Come out right **NOW**, missy!"

My fathers voice was nearing. I knew I had to do something. I sucked in air, quickly contemplating what to do. Well, this is my fault...isn't it? Maybe I should go out and take my punishment. I glanced toward Malon, she was clearly upset and I gelt guilty. I should take my punishment instead of hiding from it.

Then, as I began to crawl from out under the table, Link got out from under the table and brushed his white jacket off as he stood up.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe that Ms.Harkinian has departed for the afternoon." Link responded to my father. He seemed like he had a high authority. That didn't make any sense to me.

My father didn't seem to understand his tone either, but he inturn, responded with an equal high authority tone. "Who are you and what do you mean that she has retired for the afternoon?"

"Just as I said it. Ms.Harkinian was not feeling well. I pray you excuse her absence, sir."

I could tell by the silence that followed that my father was on the verge of going ballistic. I'd lived with him long enough to know. Then I heard shuffling of feet and then a woman's voice.

"Honey, it's okay. Zellie-poo must have wandered off to mess around and ruin some other things."

Okay. Who the HELL is that?

I peeked out from under the table cloth. Link was standing there with an extremely bored look on his face. I couldn't tell, nor did I recognize the voice of the woman but, for her to say those things...grrr. She called me "Zellie-poo." RARGH.

I really just wanted take this rage out on her. Really, I did. But, I knew that for Malon's sake, I should keep quiet.

"Hell, you're probably right, Narrie..."

"Well, of course! You know how spoiled that girl is! She didn't even want to GO on this trip. Who wouldn't want to go on such a fantastic vacation?"

Ow. Ow Ow. Those words were painful.

If you can't tell, I am really upset. Yeah...so...you know what? I just don't care anymore if my father finds me or not. Would it hurt more than this pain I'm feeling now?

I grabbed ahold of Malon's hand. I think she heard everything that just went on, but I didn't really focus on whether or not she was paying attention. I knew I had to get out of here. It was my only goal.

I crawled out from under the table cloth and stood up, my back was facing "Narrie", my father and Link. Malon was right behind me aswell. I didn't say anything as I left, though, yes, I did parts of my father's complaining and scolding. I blocked it out, though.

I honestly didn't know what to do now. If I went back to my room, my father could easily enter. I just wanted to get away from him, I didn't care how right now. I just wanted to disappear. Maybe I am really spoiled, like that woman said.

Malon shook her hand free from mine. It jolted me back to reality. "Malon...?"

"Zelda, cheer up" was all she said was we walked down a random hallway. I was starting to get familiarized with the boat, but I'd never been down in this area before.

All I could do was nod. What else could I do?

"Zel, look. I'll let you bunk with me for tonight. Okay?"

I looked up at her. She was being nice, for once. I felt asthough there was something definitely odd with that...but I went along with it anyway.

"O-okay."

"Butinreturn," she said quickly, I almost didn't catch that part. "You'll have to set me up on a date with that Shiek guy. He's **hott**."

"Oh..." That's...an odd request. Malon wanted a date with Shiek? And why would she make me set it up? What's going on? "Uhm, that's fine and all...but why do I have to do it?"

Yes. Why did I have to do it? She, Malon Taydal, was an **amazingly **beautiful MODEL. She could DEFINITELY pull snatching Shiek. It's not like her face is deformed, though her bitchy personality could use work.

"Because, you're close with him, aren't you?"

Oh. Yeah. If you call close "forcing the doctor to shop with you and the buying him ice cream" then, yeah, we're totally close.

"Well...yeah. I guess. I'll work on it." Yes. I'll work on it. I don't feel any special feelings for Shiek anyway. Right?

I hope.

We reached her room, finally. I opened the door and was greeted by the site of a nice blue room with decent furnishings. It didn't have much of a view like mine did, but since when did I care about things like that?

Malon excused herself to take a shower and get the gunk out of her hair. I sat down on her bed and replayed the day's events.

Hey...wait a minute...

...who has the clothes I just bought from today?

I slapped my forehead in fustration. This boat trip was a curse. Someone up there really hates me. Like, honestly.

Someone knocked on the door. I didn't bother to answer it, since, well, I'm supposed to be hiding and it's probably someone for Malon.

After awhile, I got up and opened the door to see if there was anyone around. When I opened it, I saw all my clothes bags with a tiny note on top.

"_Z-_

_you forgot these_

_-L_"

Just...Ohmygod. Wow. I took them inside from out of the hallway. Suddenly I didn't feel as bad as I had before. Maybe I could just learn to block out my father. I'll have to thank Link later for this.

It's dark out. I'm tired. And this, amazingly as it sounds, ends the first day of my boat trip on _Grande Vista_. Woo.

* * *

**Unexpected turns and twists for the drama :P Hoping that you liked it. I wrote half of it in California (two weeks ago) and the other half today. I'm sick. My throat hurts.**

**But enough about my pain. Please tell me how you like the story! For the first time in this story's history, I'm doing Reader Replies :P Because, I think they're cool.**

**Death to the ginger!** : As much as I'd like her to go away too, that probably won't happen any time soon. Sorry!  
**zestycrouton**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story because I love yours :)  
**Sheik's Twin**: Now that, my dear, is a secret :P  
**Encumbrance**: Don't worry, there's alot of drama in store. It's going to turn into a major love triangle business.  
**Rynada**: Can do! Thanks for reviewing!  
**TheGoddessKnight**: Yes, LeafGreen...I'm clever, aren't I? Haha. Actually, I didn't do that pokemon reference on purpose, but when you pointed it out, I was like "OMG POKEMON!" hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Skullkid15**: Yes, I said "rack" Oh jeez. On noes. Boobies!

**Shannon Loves You!**

**Until Next Time! **


	7. Bad Start to a Nice Morning

**Chapter Seven, here! Some Zelink fluff along with another dramatic scene! Sorry it took so long. I found out that after I finished chapter 6, that I had the flu. I was soooo sick for forever and then once I finally got better, I got the stomach flu. Peachy? Not really. But I'm back to normal. **Huge Thanks to my Readers and Reviewers! **Don't forget to leave me feedback and Happy Belated St.Patricks Day!**

**

* * *

** I woke up the next morning feeling very regenerated and refreshed. The first night on the boat wasn't as bad as I had envisioned it to be, even though I slept on Malon's couch instead of in my nice comfortable bed.

I scanned room. My eyes glancing over a big lump in the bed where Malon was resting. Sun peeked in through the windows and came directly into my face, and, though it wasn't unwelcome, I didn't much apperciate being awoken at daybreak.

But it matters in the least. Today I will confront my father and offer my sincerest gratitude to Link for lugging all my things to this room. Even though I'll have to lug them all back later. Oh, woe is me.

I slowly and lazily sat up. I was wearing a pair of pajamas that I bought yesterday on my little escapade with Shiek to the clothing store.

Oh...that reminds me...Shiek. What am I going to do about him? Malon, well, she seems to like him but...she's such a conniving...! And, part of me doesn't want Shiek to even be around her. I'm half inclined to just brush it off, but I did make a deal and I can't go back on my word.

I stretched my arms and yawned, though not loud enough to wake her. My thoughts strayed to the connection between her and Link. That...outward display of Link's arm around her must have indicated something, but even so, neither of us have been on this boat long to snag a boyfriend. Well, with the exception, she's a model and can get whomever she wants...but still. Unless she knew him before hand...this is becoming way too difficult to even think about.

I glanced over to my purse and pulled from it my dEku player. It has a digital clock on its screen which would, presumably, tell me the time.

Well, if it decided to work, that is.

Stupid piece of junk, the battery was dead. I dropped it back into my purse, grabbed an outfit from a box on the floor which belonged to me and scurried into the bathroom to change. I took less than ten minutes, hair brushing involved, to be completely ready. I was wearing some khakis with cute imprints on them along with a nice black logoless tee. My golden hair fell past my shoulders, as it normally did and I wore a black choker to match my shirt.

First on my agenda was to find Link and apologize for leaving my things in his responsibility and thank him for returning them. Afterwards I would find Shiek and apologize for abruptly leaving the dining hall yesterday. I felt bad...I'll stop by the ice cream store before I head on over to the Doctors Office.

Actually, it might be safer to find Shiek over Link...considering I wouldn't know where Link resides, right? Well, whatever Niether of them are going to be awake this early in the morning.

And my father...I don't know how I should go about dealing with him. This "Narrie" person seems to have him wrapped around her finger.

And I mean, what can I possibly say to him that would make up for my actions last night? I stared at myself in the Bathroom mirror. What is wrong with me? Am I really a spoiled rich kid? I sighed and left the bathroom, pausing in Malon's room to see if she had woken up yet. She hadn't so I grabbed my purse and quickly exited the room.

The boat was becoming more and more familiar to me as time progressed. I was able to find my way to the deck in no time. Once on deck, I went to the very front of the ship to observe the sunrise. I'd never seen a sun rise on the ocean yet this one intrigued me and made me stare at the beautiful sky as waves lapped against the cruiseliner.

From behind me, I could hear someone calling my name. "Zelda...!"

I turned, I noticed Link walking toward me with his arm raised, waving to me.

He came closer to me and then stood beside me. I was half confused as well as nervous. What did I want to say to him again? I forgot. I couldn't think straight. Here was this gorgeous guy standing next to me and all I could think about was, well, how amazingly handsome he was. He was wearing a navy sailors uniform with golden buttons which seemed to match his hair and bring out his spectacular deep blue eyes.

"...so then I said that he needed to--Zelda? Are you listening to me?"

I was knocked out of my momentary daydream. Curses!

"Er, sorry, Link. What was it you wanted to say to me?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, nothing. It's of little importance."

"Of course it's important! You wouldn't be saying it if it weren't!"

"This is true..." He looked away for a moment, as if trying to conjour something to say.

"Link, I uhm, wanted to thank you for bringing all my things to my...rather, Malon's room, yesterday. You really didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yeah, well..."

"And I apologize for the incident last night. You didn't have to stand up for me, you know. I mean, my father is very powerful and influential."

"If I didn't, no one would have." Unfortunately, this was correct. Positively no one had the courage to stand up against my father. Whomever did could be soon at a loss for a job.

Link's eyes were no longer on the sky, they rested on me. I could feel his gaze on me as I turned to face him. What more could I say to this man? He's done nothing but good to me and it's asthough I can't thank him enough. Maybe if I started some small talk with him--

"Zelda," he began as he pulled something from his pocket and took my hand in his. "I want you to know that if you ever need anything, anything at all. Please don't hesitate to come find me." He dropped the item into my hand and continued to stare at me.

"ZELDA!" Called a female voice from somewhere else on deck. My hands immediately pulled away from his as my eyes averted from him to search for the person whom the voice belonged.

Then I saw her. Yes, I was definitely in trouble. Was holding hands with Link for those few seconds really such a crime? Nothing romantic was involved!

But she came closer and closer, an infuriated look on her face. "Zelda! How could you do this to me? We're best friends!" Best friends! Since WHEN? I don't remember being best friends with **Malon**.

She snatched Link's arm, pulling him to her side. "Who do you think you are? After I showed you such hospitality last night and here I come to find you're messing around with my boyfriend! You're a skank! No wonder your father and everyone else hates you. I shouldn't have even bothered with a wench like you." She was being extremely dramatic, turning the situation into a bigger thing than it needed to be.

I was confused, and a little hurt too. Didn't she want to date Shiek? "But Malon, I-"

"No! I don't want to hear your story. I know what I saw, Zelda. You're a deviously scheming bitch and you honestly are the most spoiled boyfriend-stealer there possibly is. Just because your father is rich, that doesn't give you the right steal my boyfriend! I hate you, you stupid witch."

I honestly wanted to jump off this boat. This was the worst vacation of my life. My father and now this? All I could do was run. I ran, and I kept running until I managed to bump into Shiek. I was already crying by this time and he seemed to have noticed this. He didn't say anything, but he held me while I cried on his shirt. After a few minutes of this, Shiek picked me up and carried me to the doctors office.

I don't remember what happened next. I just remember being tucked into bed somewhere and then waking up to the sweet smell of Chocolate Ice Cream.

* * *

**Dramatic, yeah? The first part of this chapter was written on 3/18 at 11:30 after watching Pride and Prejudice. :) I hope you liked it. Please review! **

**Reader Replies: **

**Kick Ass no Jutsu**: Awww! Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so much :) Yeah, it does remind me of Titanic coz of the boat...but can you believe that I've only seen the last 25 minutes of that movie? Most people freak out when I tell that to them. :D  
**TheGoddessKnight**: Haha, dejavu much? Actually, I really like VinMal too but that's only because you rawk at writing their pairing n.n  
**Shiek's Twin**: I am a sneaky sneak. I'm all better now...but I missed 4 days of school. Waah! Oh well. Thanks for your review, hope your compie is all better :)  
**Rynada**: Yesyes and it'll get worse:O I won't say much now, but Mido will become an important character later on :-P

**Thanks you guys! Seeya next chapter!**

**Love always,**

**Shannon **


End file.
